The Second Disciple
by Reallynerdyguy
Summary: Ryozanpaku accept a foreigner as their Second Disciple
1. Chapter 1

**I started watching this series on Netflix, and it is amazing! For the person who gave the review on my other story, thanks but that you don't put a punctuation mark until the complete end of the sentence. **

The Second Disciple

I stepped out of the long hallway. My eyes scrunched near close with the sudden light difference. Once my eyes adjusted, I began observing the airport around. Hundreds of people walked in different directions, each person eagerly approaching their tasks. They all appeared to be the exact same. Ages and gender differed among the mass of faces. A few people stood out among the crowd. I was one of those sore thumbs. I began traversing through the sea of people, looking for an exit. A sign above read Japanese characters. 名古屋 was on the top part, and below it was Nagoya in English. I looked ahead and saw a window door with light streaming in. Finally, the door opened and I embraced the new scenery. The burning ball of flame stood high in the sky, watching over the land. I pulled out my crappie phone and went onto the GPS. Suddenly my phone decided to die. I placed the phone in my coat pocket with a long sigh. Thus began my long walk.


	2. Chapter 2

**This one is really long. This should really help improve the story line. Comments please.**

The sun faded over the horizon. My legs felt like chunks of lead. I had been walking all day, looking for this stupid school in a place where not a freaking person understood the English-language. I was lost as could be. My sweat covered every part of my body.

The streetlights came on. I viewed my surroundings. There wasn't anything of interest except a doorway with some giant wooden doors. I shuffled toward the door. The duffle bag and suitcase fell from my hands. There was two small handles on the doorway. I pulled the doorway open. It felt pretty heavy, but the door opened pretty smoothly. The inside looked like a forest. Suddenly a giant fell from the sky.

_Holy Crap! _I jumped back out the doorway. He didn't say much but some random word.

"Apa apa apa apa apa apa apa apa apa!" He danced while saying this. Okay, this guy was freaking me out. His bulging muscles didn't help. His skin had an even tan. His light blue hair stuck out.

"Hi?" Suddenly his smile turned to confusion.

Okay this was awkward. We couldn't talk, but then I remember that stupid tourist book I got. I ruffled through my blue duffle bag.

_Aha! Here we go. _I pulled out of a small book. It had many thick pages. I flipped through it. I found the phrase I searched for. I brought it up to his vision and pointed where he could read. It said 英語を知っていますか? (Do you speak English.) He shook his head. He picked me up and started running. I screamed during this time. Each step caused me to bounce on his shoulder. I didn't see where we were going, but only where we left. Eventually we stopped. He put me on the ground roughly. He babbled something I didn't understand.

"Hello there."

"Ahh!," I jumped. A guy sat crossed - legged on the floor. His hair was quite long. It stuck out from the sides like birds wings with a black shine to it. He wore a white robe which was blue from the waist down.

"Thank goodness, I've been looking all over town for this town with people who don't speak any English, and this book isn't very helpful."

"Dont worry. This town is very large, and it is easy to get lost," he answered

"By the way, where am I and who are you?"

"I am Akisame Koetsuji and this is Ryozanpaku." He reached out to shake my hand. I grasped it. Our hands shook. He went to stand up. We both did. Then I slightly bowed. He bowed also.

"Now show me what you are looking for." I pulled out the printed sheet from the email. I unfolded the paper. I handed it to him. I pointed at the name of the school. He chuckled slightly.

"What is so funny?"

"A student of mine actually goes to this school. You'll get to meet him in a second." A quiet sound. It sounded like a near silent torpedo. The sound gradually grew louder. Suddenly, somebody zipped past and hit the wall beside me. The contact rung through the place. Akisame didn't act suprised. He just stood up and began walking in the direction of the flying person. I started to stand up. Before I was at my full height, somebody ran me over. The back of my head hit the wooden floor. I sat up again. My focus came to who ran me over. She was worrying over somebody. I couldn't see who was on the floor. Some more people had gathered around once I got there. I don't even remember these people passing me. As if they just teleported here. Somebody held a metal bucket full of something. They threw the contents on the person. He awoke with a start. He formed some defensive stance as if weakly trying to defend himself from bullies. The blonde chick grasped him to her chest tightly while muttering something. The guy held a face of happiness while his left nostril began to trickle with blood. He quickly threw her off. He started to scratch his head, but he stopped when he noticed me.

He said something to Akisame. Akisame said something back. He walked out the door. Everybody but Apachai and Akisame disappeared.

"Uh, what was that? Why is it he just flew through the door and hit the wall?"

"Just his training, it can get out of hand at times," Akisame answered.

"Our of hand? That's funny because out of hand is getting a black eye. That was insane. He should have a concussion, at the very least."

"Dont worry, he has a thick skull," he smiled trying to calm me.

"Whatever, just it looks like if that happens often, he'll die at forty years old."

"Could you show me where the school is? I need to find it soon, so I can find a hotel room."

"No, you can stay here for tonight. There are some dangerous people out at night." I gave this guy a look. He might've said it was dangerous, but he looked like he could take on an army. Even with his small size compared to his friends.

"Well I need to at least get my bags, so-called," he cut off before I could finish.

"Do not worry, Shigure has already acquired your luggage."

_Okay. _I turned around, and ran into somebody's face. My nose flared with pain.

"Ouch! I'm sorry," my sentence stopped when I saw what she was doing. She was hanging upside down. She dropped my things on the ground. Her eyes held a bored look. She looked behind me, and told Akisame something. She then fell to the ground. She landed without a single grunt. She walked out the door with her heels clicking. Her black braid swung behind her. The slid the door closed when she left. Akisame placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Come, let me show you the room you'll be sleeping in." He picked up a bag while I picked up the other one. He walked quickly and I had a hard time keeping up with him even with my long legs. The room looked relatively small, with only the essentials placed inside. Both bags were placed carefully beside the low - lying bed. Akisame then left as quickly as he came with a quick tap to indicate for me to follow still. We arrived at what appeared to be a dining room. Many people sat on a pillow. Assortment of food covered the table. The smell was unbelievable. There was an empty space between a short bald man, and the woman who liked to hang upside down. Her eyes showed no emotion. The man tried to take pictures while she easily blocked the view of the camera.

The two ceased and the spot was filled. Everybody started eating. My quiet little grace was said in the madness. My forehead rose. People ate very quickly. Two giants stole food from Kenichi. He desperately fought off their advances with no success. I half expected people to steal food from me. Each grain remained to be eaten. Chopsticks sat beside my bowl of rice. Mini lobster was on a platter near the middle of the table. All assortment of food sat waiting to be devoured. My hands picked up the chopsticks reluctantly. As an American, chopsticks were mostly for certain occasions. My hands fumbled with the chopsticks. Each one grasped a stick. A sigh escaped from my lips. Surely all these strangers would laugh at me. As I attempted to get a grain of rice, Shigure grabbed my hands. She placed the chopsticks in my hand. My hands were guided to pick up a grain of rice. Then the silver of food was forcefully placed into my mouth, before it could fall out of the utensils. Once, the first swallow, then came another. Soon enough, the bowl was empty. She released my hands. My stomach growled. Suddenly the food on the table seemed even more appealing. Then I joined the others, devouring the food while the conversations passed my ears.

Each plate disappeared. Then people drifted off until Akisame and I remained. He then stood up. He Walked off. I then retraced my steps back to my temporary room. My body fell on the bed. Darkness surrounded me as new dreams began to form.


End file.
